


FNAF X Reader One-shots || Prompt-based

by niqhtdweller



Series: Prompt-based Collection [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'll include them all eventually, Other, There's one too many characters I plan to include here for me to name, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niqhtdweller/pseuds/niqhtdweller
Summary: dIDN'T THINK I WAS IN THE FNAF FANDOM, TOO, NOW DID YA?So, I recently made an SCP X Reader book based on prompts, and I thought it'd be a good idea to do one for FNaF as well. Writing with prompts is really fun, so hopefully, I won't make this book go on hiatus like the last one I did. I also decided to move this onto here from Quotev since I wanted to move accounts,,
Series: Prompt-based Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Information

Hey howdy hey, welcome to my new one-shot book. I've had this published on Quotev for a while now, but I wanted to move it onto here instead since I decided to switch accounts and start fresh. So, here we are. Not all of the FNaF characters will be featured at the moment, just the ones I'm the most comfortable with writing about.

I'm used to writing from the perspective of a female, but I'll try to make these as gender-neutral as possible.

** Basic Rules **

-No NSFW. Just, why-  
-You can request a prompt from the lists that are featured in the next chapter, or create one of your own and let me use it for a one-shot.  
-I will not write anything that involves visual abuse, pedophilia, or heavy manipulation. I will, however, write about mental illnesses that I am familiar with; such as depression, dissociation/DID, and anxiety.  
-Animatronics only, no human forms.

** Characters I'll Write For **

**FNaF 1**  
Freddy  
Bonnie  
Foxy  
Chica  
Golden Freddy

 **FNaF 2**  
Mangle  
Any of the withered animatronics  
The Marionette

 **FNaF 3**  
Springtrap

 **FNaF 4**  
N. Freddy  
N. Bonnie  
N. Foxy  
N. Chica  
N. Fredbear  
Plushtrap

 **Sister Location**  
Circus Baby  
Funtime Freddy  
Ennard (yes, I'm aware they're one of the main villains, but let me have my fun-)

 **FNaF 6/Pizzeria Simulator**  
Molten Freddy  
Lefty  
Helpy  
(I'll get used to writing for the Rockstar animatronics eventually, so I'll add them later on.)


	2. Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is just copied-and-pasted from the SCP One-shots book. I did this because I don't really see the point in making a brand new prompt list, aaaand I don't have any ideas either-
> 
> I think I made this prompt list specifically for FNAF One-shots before I got really involved with the SCP fandom, but I'm not sure.

**Angst**

1\. "Grief is natural, they say. So is death. I don't want either."  
2\. "I don't hold people close. It makes it easier for them to hurt you."  
3\. "They may not understand you, but I do."  
4\. "Don't leave me here alone!"  
5\. "You don't have to pretend around me. I know something's wrong."  
6\. "Don't you dare touch ____!"  
7\. "Was everything a lie?"  
8\. "That's... a lot of blood."  
9\. "You aren't acting like yourself."  
10\. "Please don't cry."  
11\. "I'm never going to let [her/him/them] hurt you again."  
12\. "I'm fine, don't-" "You are NOT fine!"  
13\. "What happened?"  
14\. "You obviously can't be trusted to take care of yourself, so let me do it for you."  
15\. "Don't panic."  
16\. "They keep staring at me."  
17\. "This is all my fault."  
18\. "When was the last time you ate something?"  
19\. "Something's wrong. Very wrong. Where's ____?"  
20\. "You have to stay awake."  
21\. "I did it to protect you."  
22\. "All these little things seem to matter so much..."  
23\. "Who hurt you?"  
24\. "Wake up, please, just wake up-"  
25\. "Everything's too loud and it feels like my skull could explode at any second."  
26\. "I never should have trusted you."  
27\. "Nothing is wrong with you." 

─⊹⊱☆⊰⊹─

**Fluff**

1\. "Apparently nearly everyone here has a bet that we'll end up together."  
2\. "Are you flirting with me?" "You finally noticed?"  
3\. "Cute." "I- what?" "What?"  
4\. "Sleep is for the weak." "Uh-huh. Sure."  
5\. "Do you need a hug?" "No." "Too bad!"  
6\. "Don't tell me, you're sick again?" "I have a weak immune system."  
7\. "You're safe with me."  
8\. "Can't sleep?"  
9\. "You're a dork."  
10\. "Shh! Don't scream, I'm not going to kill you!"  
11\. "You almost killed me, so it's not nice to meet you."  
12\. "Be still my beating heart."  
13\. "So, I heard you like flowers..."  
14\. "Are you... scared of the dark?"  
15\. "Gosh, you're cold."  
16\. "You're weird." "Aren't we all?"  
17\. "I'm so tired..."  
18\. "Free hugs. C'mere." 

─⊹⊱☆⊰⊹─

**Random/Misc.**

1\. "Don't be scared of them. I'll hurt them before they hurt you."  
2\. "Stop shining that flashlight in my face!"  
3\. "I am not human. Therefore, I do not require sleep."  
4\. "You concern me." "Huh. Everyone tells me that."  
5\. "I can't promise anything." (This can be used in a silly or ominous context; whichever you'd prefer)  
6\. "It could be worse." "You aren't the one bleeding." "Look, you are still alive. Stop whining."


End file.
